


Dying on my knees

by rayjey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, No Incest, Period-Typical Racism, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjey/pseuds/rayjey
Summary: Five and Allison landed together in 1961.They have to survive together.It includes spoilers for season 2 of the umbrella academy.If you don't wanna know don't read.Sneak peek.“Allison, I don't, I don't feel so good”Five said.Then he emptied his stomach all over the ground.It was mostly marshmallows and coffee.Allison's cold hands were stroking his forehead.She didn't say anything, she couldn't.She just stroked his hair, while he puked.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, number five and raymond chestnut
Comments: 53
Kudos: 572
Collections: Read Again They Were Good (clayrin)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Five and Allison relationship fic.  
> Because there isn't enough about them.  
> Hope you like it.

Five was falling from the sky.  
One second or maybe not, he was holding onto his sister's hand.  
Using all of his powers.  
Hoping.  
Praying.  
Doing everything he could to save them.  
From Vanya the apocalypse.  
The thing he had focused all his life on.  
His sole point of existing for more than 40 years.  
The thing that he could not escape even with time travel.  
Then he was falling.  
Plummeting through the air falling.  
It was kinda ironic he taught he had been working so hard on fixing the apocalypse, saving his family and they were the reason it ended.  
His power was bursting through him, like electricity.  
He could feel it all around him, pulling at the fabric of reality.  
His left hand was holding Allisons, an unbreakable bond between them keeping them together even as they feel.

Her nails were digging into his palms.

He hit the ground, all of him aching.  
His powers were drained, he couldn't even do one jump in this state.  
He was drained literally and emotionally.  
Al he wanted to do was sleep, right here preferably with his siblings.  
He barely registered the fact that he landed on something soft.

Someone gently pushed him down onto the ground.  
His first thought was mom?  
The last time he remembered someone being this gentle with him was mom.

He didn't remember mom that much.  
But the feeling of her soft cold hands gently tucking him into her chest remained.  
That was the day before he left, disappeared, leaving them all behind.  
As she tucked him in.  
Even though Five had protested  
“I'm thirteen mom you don't need to put me to bed”  
But she had just smiled her big smile white teeth hugged him, kissed him on the cheek.  
And gone to help Klaus.  
“sleep well Five”  
She said standing on the doorway to his room, the light framing her making her golden.  
And then as an afterthought, she added  
“I love you”  
That day was the last time someone had hugged him.

But it wasn't his mom, the hug was too tight. Squeezing his ribs  
Allison, oh it was Allison.  
Why was she hugging him?

“ Allison where are we”  
Then Five looked up at her, the plaster on her throat, her face that said.  
Seriously Five how would I know.  
Her face said a lot of things.  
God he just wanted to sleep, and Allison was warm.

She didn't answer his question, she just shrugged.  
God everything hurt, his whole body was on fire.

“Allison, I don't, I don't feel so good”  
Then he emptied his stomach all over the ground.  
It was mostly marshmallows and coffee.  
Allison's cold hands were stroking his forehead.  
She didn't say anything, she couldn't.  
She just stroked his hair, while he puked.

After all of the throwing up.  
He looked around, they were in an ally.  
Sitting on the ground, which was filthy and wet.  
A nasty ally with garbage lying on the ground.

“ we should get going, find the others”  
He said trying to stand up, he immediately feel down, hitting the ground once more.  
“or maybe not” 

He said.

And if five wasn't so tired, he maybe would have protested as Allison picked him up.  
She held him into her chest and began to walk.

It was cold, he had left his jacket on the ground.  
He must've been really sick cause he snuggled closer to Allison.  
To get warm of course.  
Someone was following them. yelling at Allison It was dark, and the light from the restaurant almost blinded him.

Stadtlers restaurant it read on the window.  
As Allison opened the door, he knew they were screwed.  
All of their faces turning towards them watching them.  
What they must look like to them.  
A black woman dressed in black leather, gips on her neck.  
Holding a young white boy, dressed in a school uniform onto her chest.  
There was vomit on his chest, and blood on Allison's neck.

They didn't take it well and soon Allison was running.  
The men still after them.  
Five was kinda impressed with Allisons running skills, especially in her high heels.  
But then who knew if dad made her run in heels.

He wanted to help her so bad.  
kill those guys who were following them.  
For what they were scaring his sister, making her breath uneven, making her cry.  
But he didn't have anything left in him, nothing nada.  
He was empty completely drained.  
He couldn't even move his sister's arms away from him.  
Maybe the fact that he was 13 again and hadn't slept in days was finally catching up to him.  
But he was tired into his bones.

Allison kept running, the men still following her.  
Her breath was ragged and horrible.  
Short and to fast.  
Five was scared, not for himself, for Allisons the others, his family.  
Who knew where they were?  
They were scattered all over time, and it was his fault.  
God, he hadn't been scared forever, not since he was a kid.  
Even then he kept it down.  
“ you do not have time to be scared number five, do something”  
His father's voice said in his head.  
There wasn't any time to be scared in the apocalypse.  
He had to keep moving, find food shelter.  
And assassins didn't get scared.  
His dad had haunted him through all of this.  
Know there was nothing he could do.

But now it was right there pulling inside his chest, the fear.  
Pumping through him.  
overwhelming him, crushing him.

They reach a store, a hair salon.  
And Allison opens the door, still heaving for breath.  
She is crying now, tears dripping from her face and into his hair.  
He knows this is their only option, Allison can't run anymore.  
This is it, he thought .

I'm gonna die 13 years old, being carried by his sister.

The women in the shop are looking at them.  
He wants them to help, so Five does something he knows he is going to regret later.  
He turns in Allison's arms, widens his eyes hugs her tighter.  
With his smallest and most sacred voice, he says.  
“mom”  
Just one word, but it makes all of the women go soft.

When the men come through the door banging, yelling  
The woman chases them away.  
A woman with an orange dress gets them a chair, and Allison collapses in it.

Five gently removes himself from her grip.  
Instead, he sits on the floor, leaning against her leg.  
He lets himself be fussed over, acting like he is too scared to talk.  
Just shakes his head and holding on to Allison's hand.  
It was to trick the women, he tells himself to make them believe he was her actual son.  
It was not because it was nice.  
Tomorrow he thinks, tomorrow he finds the others make a plan.  
Right now he sleeps.  
He falls asleep, leaning against Alison's leg


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2.  
> There isn't really much going on in this chapter but I feel like it is important.  
> disclaimer there is a discussion of race if you that triggers you don't read.

The next morning.   
Allison was awakened by five poking her in the stomach.   
"Allison move you're crushing me"  
Five said still poking her.   
The room was still dark, but less so than the night before.   
They were snuggled close together in the small bed.   
Allison's arms wrapped around his small frame.  
His hair was soft, curling above his head in a soft glory.  
It somehow made him look even smaller.   
His small hands were poking her in the stomach.   
She let go. 

Five leapt up, stretching in a way that made Allison think of an old man.   
He looked better she thought as he put on his clothes.   
That being his tie, which he had taken it off the night before.   
When she looked at him, lose hair, red-rimmed eyes from crying, the old uniform.   
It was hard to think of him as an assassin that his small hand had killed people. 

Someone, maybe Ruth had left a notepad beside the table.  
“What should we do?”  
She wrote on the pad.  
Five looked at her, halfway done tying his tie.  
Why he insisted on wearing it she didn't get.  
His eyes were manic and she wondered if he had gotten any sleep.  
“we find the others”  
He said looking quite manic.  
“But first coffee”  
She would have snorted (if she could make any sounds), that was so typically five.  
Get stuck in the sixties, at least she was pretty sure it was the sixties.  
Get coffee.  
“We need to thank the people who helped us”  
She wrote, but when she looked up he was already gone, the door was open.  
Goddammit five.

When she got into the salon it was already open.  
A woman was getting her hair permanent, there was chatter.  
Five was sitting by the sink a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.  
In front of him was a piece of toast.  
A woman ruth maybe was telling him about the dying process of the hair.  
He looked peaceful, even if she could tell the smile on his face was fake.

“mom, I know you don't want me drinking coffee but it's been so hard”  
His eyes were wide and if Allison could say anything she would have laughed at his pouting face.  
because she couldn't she just smiled and nodded.  
She went next to him and ruffled his hair.

Ruth, she was pretty sure the name was Ruth smiled at her   
“good morning Alison, did you sleep well”  
She said way too chipper.  
“oh silly me your son told me you hurt your throat, do you want some tea or some toast”

She nodded and smiled at five.  
“thank you so much mrs Mckernan”  
he said she wanted to roll her eyes.  
This was maybe the first time she had heard him this polite.

She ate her toast, it was dry and there wasn't any butter.  
But he was so grateful she could cry.  
Five was munching on his toast almost melting in it his mouth.  
She scrubbed some crumbs off his cheek.  
“Thanks, Allison”  
He said with toast in his mouth.  
She missed Clare so much, looking at her little big brother she missed her.  
She leaned back on her chair closing her eyes.  
Five was okay, she was okay, the world was fine.

It was a nice 5 minutes of peace before the world in the world of her little brother came crashing into her.  
Literally.  
Five crashed into her, his hand dragging her up from the chair.  
“We need to look for the others come on let's go”  
She shook her head, she was too tired.  
The others could find them, she wanted to help the people at the shop.

He was angry, his face red his eyes manic.  
Then he looked at her, his eyes went soft.  
There was a soft tuck at his lips.  
I must look like hell she thought.  
“do you wanna stay here?”  
He asked and she nodded.  
“Okay”,  
He let go of her hand and smiled.  
“I am gonna find them”  
She noded.

When he got back hours later, even smaller than before.  
He just looked at her his eyes blank.  
She pulled him into a hug.  
“it's alright Five it's alright”  
Ruth looked at them and nodded politely.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five didn't find his family on the first day.   
Or the next.  
He went back into the alley, who was worse in daylight.   
He picked up his jacket, it was covered in vomit.   
He didn't want to leave it behind.   
Then he went back to the shop.  
Allison was talking to the ladies, when she saw him she pulled him into a hug.   
His third hug in two days not including the fact that they've been sleeping in the same bed.  
Maybe he had missed it, missed his siblings so damn much. 

She had a notepad in her hand.   
They say we can stay she wrote.   
Her eyes full of tears, and maybe his were too. 

Every day while Allison was doing work, sweeping mostly.  
Five sat in the backroom, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.  
He didn't draw on the walls, it was  
“strictly forbidden five are you insane?”  
He probably was.  
So he had a notepad.  
They didn't talk, Allison couldn't.   
But sometimes she would smile at him ruffle his hair and he would tell her about stuff.  
He couldn't always do math no matter how much he wanted to.  
So he read books.

It was getting easier to be touched.   
The first day seemed to just have been the pressure. 

But Allison didn't push, didn't pull him into hugs.   
Like he knew Klaus would have done.   
Sometimes she would just lay a hand on his shoulder and that was enough.

He knew he was difficult, rude snarky and all of those things. 

It was two weeks before he told her.  
“Allison I really fucked up”  
She looked at him her Big eyes wide.  
“The others are lost in time, in my calculations, I didn't account for the extra power surge and.”  
She took his hand shaking it lightly.  
On her notes stod.  
Just tell me what's wrong.  
“I've scattered us all over time, I'm pretty sure we're all in the same place but I don't know when”  
He Twisted his hands, trying to explain.  
“Were all scattered across time and it's my fault.”  
She was crying again, and he hated that he made her cry.  
She wrote on her notepad.  
“it's okay, we're gonna find them”.

For a week they stayed in the small room.  
They got another bed, it was small and squeaky but much more comfortable than were he had slept before.  
Then ruth had told them she had a spare room.  
“which you are free to use until you find something more permanent.”

She was nice, he thought helping them.  
He wanted to trust her so bad but it was hard.  
So every time, Allison went to bed he jumped out to see everything was alright.  
He tried to stay in bed tucked underneath the covers but that didn't happen.  
He also liked to lock the door, just to feel a little safer.  
Allison didn't say anything, but every morning she looked at him with pity.  
She also squeezed his hand.

Five could probably stay in Rachel's house while Allison was at work.  
But he liked to be there, sitting on the desk just being sure she was there.  
at first, it was awkward.  
The other ladies would look at him, he got the idea that they didn't buy the whole Allison had a white son.  
But as the weeks go by they got used to him brooding in the corner.

Shopping it Said in Big bold letters on Allison's notepad.  
Underneath a smaller font, it said   
“clothes, you look like a painter”.  
She was right they had been here for Four weeks, he had been wearing clothes that were two sizes too big borrowed and yellow.  
Five hate shopping.  
With dad, he only had one outfit, and mom always made sure it was the right size.  
In the apocalypse, he didn't have time what his clothes looked like.  
It had to have a function.  
The commission didn't have a dress code, but he mostly just Wore a Black suit he been given.  
He had never really shopper for himself before.  
But Allison's eyes were shining with joy.  
He wanted her took keep smiling.  
His clothes were covered in vomit and blood  
He also kinda maybe looked like a Schoolboy.

So when Allison wrote shopping trip he said yes with a heavy heart.

The first shop they got into was a mistake.  
There was only one employee, a white man with white hair.  
When he saw Five he smiled.  
“Be right with you young man”.  
But then he looked at Allison.  
“I'm sorry, is this woman bothering you”  
Then he turned to Allison.  
“I'm sorry we don't sell to coloured people in this store but you can”  
He didn't finish his sentence, five had a knife to his throat.  
“I swear if you say anything about my sister I will”  
Allison pulled him back.  
On her notepad, she wrote.  
“it's not worth it Five”  
But it was why would he, he looked at her eyes.  
“fine but I'm only doing this for you”  
Then he turned to the man.  
“if you tell anyone of this I am gonna kill you in your sleep, got it?”  
He nodded, terror in his eyes.  
Five took his sister's hand.  
“you didn't have to do that”   
she wrote on her notepad.  
“yeah I did, let's go find another store”

The next store had a black man at the front desk.  
Five hadn't expected was the ray of colours that met him in there.

“it's like a store made for Klaus”  
He told her and she smiled.  
Then she dragged him over to look at dresses.  
There wasn't that many people in the store, just a man.  
Yet Five was still extremely nervous.  
He held onto Allison's hand as they went through the dresses.  
She held up a silver one with big poofy sleeves.  
There was an eye on the front.  
“if you put that on you're gonna look like Klaus”  
She smiled and nodded.  
“you would look fabulous, but maybe you should go for the red dress”

When it was time to pick out clothes for him he wanted out.  
Allison was dragging him across the shop on the way to pants.

“um, Allison can't you just pick something for me?”  
Her express said what.  
“I've never really picked out clothes before, I just think you should do it”  
Her face of confusion turned into pitty.  
“I don't need your pity Allison just pick out my clothes”  
He yanked his hand towards himself away from her.  
His hands were shaking and he wanted to hit something.  
Why couldn't she just?

Allison didn't say anything, just looked at him.  
Until he calmed down.  
“Sorry,”   
he told her.  
“I just don't know how to”  
She smiled at him again.

They had money enough to buy Allison 2 dresses.  
He got a dark green pair of pants and two shirts.  
One was black with short sleeves, it looked like something Diego might have worn.  
The other was light blue, with a colour.  
He stayed clear of all the patterns and wired cuts.  
But Allison smiled at him.

It was wired, the next morning not wearing the uniform but he kinda liked it.  
ruth smiled at him when he got into the hair salon.  
“you've finally gotten some new clothes I see”  
“Allison helped me”  
“it is good that you and your mom are so close”  
Five just nodded and buried himself in the math.  
He had to find his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have ray because honestly I just wanted Five and him to meet.  
> Do you guys have any ideas for what else they should do?  
> Ops I named one of the ladies Ruth because I don't know what people were named in the 60.  
> (i couldn't find any of the ladies from the hair salons name in the show.)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3.  
> Where Five and Allison adjust to living in the sixties.  
> We also met Raymond chestnut.  
> (who was like my favourite character in season 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter may be a little messy but I kinda like it.

The thing about not speaking, Allison thought, was you learned to listen.  
With it almost being a year since she landed here she felt like she knew these woman almost as much as her siblings.  
Odessa who owned Odessa ladies beauty parlour.  
Wich explained the name.  
Had been married for 12 years but had no kids, she liked to talk.  
There were so many things you could learn from just being silent.

Her and Fived lived in a 3 room apartment, it was only 3 minutes away from the beauty parlour.  
Five had his own room, he didn't write on the wall.  
But there were papers all over the place.

Allison didn't really have the urge to speak.  
Maybe that was why she didn't realize she could until.

“Shit Five what the hell, why do you keep putting your books on the floor haven't I”  
She had stubbed her toe on a book lying on the floor, Definitely Fives.  
Her voice was soft and raspy but she had said it.  
Crash  
Five who had been sitting on top of Odessa fridge reading a book fell down.  
Served him right for always being places where he shouldn't.  
They were going to be caught if he always was places no ordinary 14-year-old child would be.

Then it dawned on her.  
She had spoken, actual words.  
Five was hopping op from the ground.  
“Allison you talked”

He pulled her into a big hug.  
It was a nice hug, even if Five didn't know where to place her hands.  
He had been getting better with touch, he didn't flinch when someone touched him anymore.  
But hugs were rare, she melted into it felling of the hug.  
“Five”  
She said, feeling his name on her tongue.

Then he turned away.  
“I knew you would get your voice back I knew it”  
She just nodded her voice already strained but it was there.  
“thank you”  
she whispered.

Speaking again was weird, it took some time for Allison to remember that she could.  
Saying good morning to Five in the morning was something she loved doing.  
He would smile to her over his hot coffee and scrambled eggs.  
(eggs was about the only thing he could cook).  
But every word made Five smile at her, and even if it was wired she did it for him.

Raymond Chestnut, she met during her second week of speaking.  
She had noticed him before he was the head of the S.J.C.C.  
When he asked her to dinner she had said yes.  
He was nice polite made her smile.

“where did you get that bracelet, Miss Allison?”  
He pointed to her wrist, where there was a golden bracelet.  
Five had given it to her on their shared birthday, last week.  
It had green stones and filigree.  
When he had given it to him his hand was shaking.  
He looked nervous.  
“I bought this for you”  
She had been near tears, it wasn't expensive but it was her style.  
“Thanks, happy birthday old man”

“my son gave it to me”  
She said, still not used to even after a year calling him her son.  
“you have a son?”  
She nodded.  
“adopted”  
“well I look forward to meeting him”

She really didn't want Ray and Five to meet.  
Not because.  
well, she just knew it would be a disaster, but after 6 dates she decided to introduce them.  
“Five be polite alright, I really like him okay?”  
Maybe she was laying it on a little tick but he removed himself from the book and nodded.  
“I will do my best”  
That was all she could ask for.

“This is your son?”  
Allison nodded, she was tripping next to him.  
Her red high heels making click-clack sounds on the floor.  
Five held out his hand, Ray shook it.  
“Five, a pleasure to meet you”  
“Raymond likewise”

Rays expression was priceless and Five wanted to laugh so hard.  
Allison looked embarrassed and she sent him a watch what you're doing look.

“sooo”  
He said dragging out, the soo out.

“you're the guy whos dating my mom?”

He nodded  
“I am”  
Then he turned to Allison.  
“your son is white?”

He sounded like he was losing his mind.  
Allison nodded and smiled.

“wait his name is five? who calls their kid five?”

Five wanted to laugh at his shocked expression.  
His name was the least wired thing about him, he was after all 59.

Allison laughed, it seemed she didn't have fives ability to stay silent.  
“Ray, five is my adopted son, I didn't choose his name”

Five smiled at her.  
Then he looked at Ray.  
“if you hurt her I will kill you”  
Ray who was taken back by being threatened by a child wearing a mint green shirt.

Ray didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
Then he nodded.  
“I will keep that in mind”  
“good, I like you”  
Five said then he turned back to his book.

“what just happened”  
Ray asked her when Five had left.  
“He likes you”  
She assured him.  
“he only threatened to kill you once”

They moved in together after 5 months.

It was different than living with Patrick, or with Five.  
Every morning Ray would kiss her forehead and tell her he loved her.  
He made her feel safe in a way she hadn't in a very long time.

Ray and Five got along.  
In the way that they could.  
They didn't talk that much, and Five would always glare at him.  
But Ray treated him like an adult like his opinion mattered and them getting along made Allison happy.

Five didn't hate living in the sixties.  
Which really was surprised about.  
He didn't like the people here.  
But living with Allison was alright.  
He loved her so much.  
Clothes here were all really colourful but after a while, he got used to it.

But Allison was not happy.  
He supposed he was better at being in a different time.  
But this was all new to Allison.  
Her smiles were few and far between.  
Sometimes he would find her in the looking up at the moon longingly.  
He knew she missed the others her daughter.  
He missed them to, he had let go of Dolores but he still missed her.  
That was why he worked so hard getting them home, find the others.  
Because he loved her and wanted her to be happy. 

So every day he worked on figuring out where the others were.  
Well not every day, he also got a job at an old book shop.  
Which meant 3 hours a day on the library doing nothing.  
An old woman who owned the shop was nice.  
She smelled like caramel toffee and old person.  
For his birthday she knit him an orange scarf.  
It wasn't very pretty or warm.  
But he loved that scarf.  
Allison didn't laugh at him she just smiled.

They lived in a 3 room apartment for almost a year before they moved into Raymond's house.  
The house was nice and Raymond was nice.  
He didn't seem to care that he didn't like to be touched or that he was addicted to coffee.

He made Allison happy and that was all that mattered.  
Five did admire his work with S.J.C.C he had a lot of strength.  
Five wanted to kill all of the racist assholes so he admired that Raymond kept it nonviolent.

Raymond and Allison got married in the summer of the second year.  
He was happy for them.  
Even if Raymond tried to ask him first.  
It was morning when it happened.  
Allison was having an early shift at the parlour and Five was eating toast.  
Raymond sat down next to him.  
His fingers were drumming on the table.  
he cleared his throat.  
“I wanna ask you something”  
Five nodded not saying anything dragging it a little out.’

“I wanna ask Allison to marry me”  
He said.  
“okay”  
He answered what else was there to say.  
“okay?”  
“yes, I mean what else is there to say? you make her happy”  
He looked relieved so Five added.  
“but if you hurt her I will kill you”

“I would never never”  
Fived put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I know that I'm just kidding, young love can be hard”  
He said he knew from himself and Delores that it was hard in the beginning

Then he returned to his toast.

Allison was happy when they got married.  
He was too even if it was wired for Allison to be called hargreaves chestnut.

He found Diego the fifth of october 1963.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> There will be more about Five and Allison living together in the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they finally find Diego.

Five found Diego by accident. 

Five had taken to reading the newspaper in the mornings.  
At first, to keep himself updated in case his siblings arrived, Raymond had stared at them one morning when he got 3 more newspapers then he was used to.  
“I like to be aware of what's going on”

But now it was just so he could turn to Allison and roll his eyes whenever he found something mildly interesting. 

It went like this.  
It was 7 in the morning of October fifth 1963.  
They were all, Five, Allison and Raymond seated around their kitchen table.  
Five was reading the newspaper while eating his scrambled eggs.  
Even after cooking breakfast for almost 2 years, he hasn't found anything he liked more than scrambled eggs.

"Allison have you heard, the Johnny diner is adding a chicken option"  
He said while throwing down the paper down onto the table.  
In fake anger.

"nooo a chicken option I would never"  
She says her voice all silly while shaking her head. 

"I know what these young people do, what's next ordering salad with your burger?"  
He tried to remain serious but they both ended up giggling into their breakfast. 

Raymond who was staring at them just rolled his eyes.

“why did I marry into this family?”  
“because we're awesome”  
Five answered.

This was a very normal morning for them.  
Before they all had work they would eat breakfast together.  
Five would read the newspaper and some sort of conversation would happen.  
Sometimes it was about the S.J.C.C what they were doing.  
Or it would be like October fifth were Five and Allison would bitch about the newspaper together.

It was nice and not something Five really thought he would be doing ever.  
With Reginald, (Five didn't call him dad not even in his head.)  
it was all quiet and no talking it was a duty,  
In the apocalypse well, he didn't have breakfast.  
But he liked it, the quit talking always at least a good silence.

Allison had decided they needed family dinners after they moved in with ray.  
“you two barely talk I want you guys to like one another.”  
He nodded once, five minutes of his time was alright.  
“Also Five this is so that I can keep an eye on your eating habits, you're way too skinny”  
He was he knew that, but shaking the eating habits of the apocalypse was not that easy.

That was also how every morning Allison would give him a big piece of scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast.  
“you don't get any coffee until you eat your toast”  
He had rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, mom”.  
But he had eaten after she got her rumours back who knew what she would do.

October fifth 1963 was like any other day.  
Except for the fact that the newspaper from that day.  
Wasn't from October fifth it was from September 3.  
On the back of the newspaper was Diego's face.  
"Allison wanna break Diego out?"  
She smiled  
"hell yes"

Digo Hargreaves was having an amazing day.  
Really he was locked up for 25 days in the sixties and he couldn't even save the president. 

So when he was told he had a visitor he was a sceptic who did he know no one. 

“yo Hargreaves someone is here to see you”

Diego turned away from the bracelet he was making.  
He was sad to say he had given up, making bracelets growing his hair out.  
Things he never thought he would be doing.  
But he was gonna save the president goddammit. 

“Who”  
He asked he had no one who would see him here.  
“Your family, finally got time to see you?”  
Dige hated Rodriguez.  
With his stupid moustache and black hair.

But as he was escorted out to a small room he had never seen before. 

There sat a boy at the table, he was leaned against his chair.  
Feet on the table.  
He was older then last time Diego has seen him.  
His hair was longer, wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

“Five”  
“Hello, brother long time no see”. 

Then he smiled that creepy smiled he had had even when they were children.  
Diego tackled him with a hug.  
Squeezing him around the middle.  
“I thought you were dead, you idiot”  
Diego yelled at Five while cupping his face.  
Just to feel his face, making sure it was him.  
It was wired to see him without the uniform, or the scowl on his face.

“it's good to see you”  
Five said his voice soft and deeper then it used to be.

Then Five pushed him away.  
“don't go all mushy on me, Diego”

Five folded his hands in front of him.  
“How did you get in here dear brother”

Diego felt his cheeks heating up.  
“I might have tried to stop the assassination of the president”

Five sighed he looked disappointed.  
“you can't change time Diego who knows what will happen”

Ah how it reminded Diego of his childhood.  
Five always scowling at them from top of the fridge.  
Yelling about some stuff none of them got.  
It was kinda creepy but it was the most normal he had felt in a while so he took it.

“Alright let's go”  
Five said cracking his fingers.  
He seemed so casual that Diego didn't get it for a few seconds.  
“what are you”  
He didn't get to finish his sentence, Five grabbed his wrist and jumped.

Diego had only jumped a few times with Five but every time it felt like:  
all of him being squeezed into a very tight straw.

They materialised in an alley, the alley just outside of the hospital.  
Five was still holding onto Diego's wrist.  
He began to walk.  
But Diego needed Anwar's, his brother who he was pretty sure was 13 a few weeks ago was definitely older.  
He just grabbed him from the hospital and what about Lila?  
She had seemed nice and she was pretty.

“what is going on Five, what about the cameras?”  
Five who was still dragging him by the wrist.  
When had he gotten that strong?  
“Allison has got it”  
Five kept running not dragging him.  
Diego was a grown as man, he did not need to be dragged.

They made to a car, a big red one.  
Five sat down in the front seat.  
So Diego had to stay in the back.

It was only after 5 minutes he realized who was driving.  
In the front seat wearing a pair of red sunglasses was Allison.  
“can you say hey to your sister Diego?”  
“Hey Allison”  
He yelled.  
“what's that I didn't hear you”  
“Hey Allison”  
The sound of Fives laughter, deep and amazing filled the car.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the plot gets rolling.

Diego was handling it well.  
He really was, he could get over the time travel, the mental hospital.  
The awkward hug Five gave him the car.  
Wearing a very bright yellow t-shirt.

The fact that his sister whom he until recently had believed to be in love with his brother.  
Which he was never going to think about again.  
But Allison was married to some guy named Ray.  
He could get over the fact that his brother who had disappeared 17 years ago came back looking 13 again.  
After getting stuck in the apocalypse for over 58 years.  
But number Five was 3 years older than the last time he saw him.  
Sitting in a fucking blue silk pyjamas, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper and eating scrambled eggs was too much for 7 o'clock.

His face was much more adult but still so young.  
It was so scary watching him being so small knowing he wasn't.  
He thought of Ben small covered in the blood of the people he had killed.

He just stared at the scene in the kitchen.  
Allison who was eating toast next to Five.  
Who even as a child never let anyone close.  
Ray the guy Allison had married ruffled Fives hair before leaving the house.  
“Bye kiddo”  
He said Diego was pretty sure his brother was going to murder him.  
“Not a kid I am 61 Raymond”  
He just said rolling his eyes, there seemed to only be slight murder in his eyes which was very wired.

Allison just smiled at the two of them.  
Her smile soft and warm, full of love Diego thought.  
Then she saw Diego at the door.  
“morning Diego would you like some breakfast, there's scrambled eggs”  
She said and Diego felt like dying.  
This was not right; he hadn't had breakfast with his little brother, (even if he was older).  
Since that day 17 years ago when he disappeared.  
This having breakfast with family right now felt too weird.  
So he just shook his head.

But then he looked into Alison's eyes and sat down.  
The chair farthest away from Five.  
Diego hadn't forgotten that his brother was an assassin, even if he looked adorable.

“Coffee?”  
Five said holding out the pot.  
He shook his head.  
“Should you be drinking that?”  
He said while Five poured another cup of coffee.  
The smile on Fives face was terrifying.  
But Allison just rolled her eyes.  
“This is an improvement, he used to drink 5 cups, now it's down to 2”

Diego couldn't keep it in any longer.  
“What's going on Five?”  
Five looked bored.  
“what's going oh I don't know, Diego was stuck in the 1960”  
His voice was a horse whisper.  
“no, I mean why aren't you trying to save the president?”  
His voice was loud now but he was angry, five had been here for almost 3 years and he hadn't saved the president.  
“We can't change the timeline Diego, who knows what will happen to the future?”  
“you can't just go around playing a hero because that's what dad wanted”  
That hurt.  
He was a goddamn hero.   
Five was angry, his cheeks were red, and he was almost yelling.  
Diego took a step back, Five was scary.

“Five why don't you tell Diego instead of yelling it?”  
Five whose cheeks still were pink nodded.  
“Diego”  
He said his voice was controlled neutral.  
“if you change the timeline in any way, we won't know what will happen to the future.  
We could all die or something worse”  
It was a good argument and Diego was sure he was right.  
But it didn't feel right not to do anything with his knowledge.

He just sighed.  
“I'm sure you're right Five”  
“I always am”  
He was smiling once again.  
Which was creepy.

Diego sat down, the chair was green.  
In front of him, Five was still eating his scrambled eggs.  
So he turned to Allison.  
“so you're married?”  
“yes his name is ray”  
“I love him”  
She added.  
Diego got that he really did.  
“Wait, so it's okay for Allison to be married to some guy, but I can't save the president?”  
He sounded childish like Klaus did when they were kids.

“Allison gets to go shopping but don't that's not fair”  
He said, his voice all high.  
“Girls go shopping, besides you have clothes Klaus”  
Diego would answer, he didn't get it back then, that Klaus would like the same clothes as Allison.

Allison just smiled.  
“I don't know what to tell you, Diego, I love him”  
She looked in love.  
He thought of Eudora, what he wouldn't have done to save her.  
He nodded a small nod.

Five just sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot.  
“Saving the president could have an enormous effect on the timeline, a whole new present.  
This is one guy, besides it is impossible not to change something”

It was wired hearing these words out of his “You always protect the timeline Five”  
But It wasn't right, not really, so he stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs from Fives' plate.  
There was too much salt but he kept chewing.  
Everything was better than the crap he got at the asylum.

Allison was smiling.  
“what”   
Diego said, scrambled eggs going everywhere.  
“nothing it's just god to have you back”  
Five who had gotten egg on his cheek just glared.  
Knock, knock.  
Someone was knocking on the door.  
Five turned to Allison and shook his head.  
Then he jumped, grabbing onto Diego dragging him onto the floor.  
“Shhh”  
He said as if Diego wouldn't quit.

He could see Allison walking over to the door, Five was hiding just beside her.  
Allison opened the door  
“can I help you?”  
She said her voice was light but strained.  
“yeah I'm looking for Diego”  
Diego looked in the doorway and stood Lila.  
She looked pretty, even dressed like a maniac with unwashed hair and blood on her face.  
How the hell did she find him?

Diego was rising to ask questions, probably with a knife.  
He liked Lila but it was too much of a coincidence.  
When off.  
(It didn't really say poof, but Diego thought it was funny).  
Five punched Lila in the face.  
He just jumped right up to her and punched her.  
“Five”  
Allison said, but she didn't sound mad.  
But Five just smiled.  
Then Lila smiled.  
“you bitch”  
She said.  
Then she waved.  
“Hey Diego”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bought the late post.  
> I've moved and been without internet.  
> Kudos are appreciated.  
> Please tell me if there's anything you want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened, I literally don't know where this story is going.

Five knew from the moment she was inside the door she was commission.

There was something about the way she stood.  
She was probably new, the way she smiled.  
So he punched her.  
Maybe he should have done something else.  
But it had been so long since he smashed.

It had been a long time since he had hit anyone.  
She just smiles.

She didn't even acknowledge the punch.  
Huh, she was tougher than he thought.  
Then she waved.  
“Hey Diego”  
“You know this woman Diego?”

Diego just stood there, gaping.  
Why he wanted him back he didn't understand.

The woman smiled.  
“Who are you, young man?”  
He supposed young man was better than kid.  
“I'm his brother who the hell are you?”

“I didn't know you had a brother”  
She said without answering his question.

Diego who finally moved.  
said.  
“This is Lila I met her at the ….”  
“she's with the commission, you idiot”  
“look I don't know what you're talking about I'm just here for Diego”  
Then someone else was knocking on the door.  
“You idiot you lead them right to us”

“who are you talking about I don't  
Then the door opened.  
Five knew that it was them, he had had 2 years of peace and know it was back to haunting him.  
The commission.  
“get down”  
Five yelled, jumping to protect Diego.  
He was just standing there, Allison could take care of herself.  
The commission bitch could die for all he wanted.  
“Who are they?”  
Diego was yelling into Fives ear.  
But he was already jumping, Allison could take care of herself but she didn't have to.

They were fighting, Allison still not using her rumours.  
But she had a hell of a right hook.  
Diego was throwing knives left and right, but it didn't help.  
The Swedes were good, really good.

The thing about the umbrella academy, Five thought jumping out of the way.  
They were all very good, they were.  
But it had been years since they ever were a team.  
After he disappeared he had always worked alone.  
He taught smashing a lamp on a swedes head.  
The others hadn't seen one another in years.

It was also a long time since Five had last fought professionals.  
He had been kinda preoccupied.  
He was throwing ahead into the kitchen table.

then the door opened.  
Raymond walked in, his hands were full of groceries.

“Hey Allison I got the afternoon off I thought we could” 

He didn't get to say anything more before one of the swedes was choking him.  
His hands dropped the groceries who went flying all over the floor.

Five were already moving but Allison was faster.  
“I heard a rumour you let go”  
Allison said, her voice vibration with power.

The man let go, his body stiff and unnatural.  
Five was so focused on Allison, that he lost focus on the man on the table.

Maybe Five was an idiot, but he cared about his sister, so he lost his concentration on the man.

He had forgotten how good the Swedes were.

The man who he could not remember the name of was fast, his head being slapped into the   
wall.  
The feeling of blood on his head, making it pound.

He could feel his body as his head was hurting.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Someone was holding him up.

A cold hand was moving hair away from his forehead.

His head was being held up by the same pair of hands. 

“Hey, you okay Five?”

Allison.

“I'm okay”

He said, moving closer into her.

“what happened, to the guy?”

Diego, who was sitting at the table, smiled.  
“Allison killed, him that's what happened”

“oh that's good”

“it is”

“Raymond found Klaus”

She said.

“whatttttt”

They were standing inside of a ginormous House, looking at a portrait of Klaus.  
It had been 2 days since the attack and Allison family let him go.

“Looks more like him them mine did”

He was reminded of the painting in the mansion of him.  
He never really felt like it was him, it felt wrong.  
He hoped he had never been as closed off as the painting.

“They really captured his essence”  
Allison said.  
She was giggling.

The house was exactly like Five was imagining Klaus' house growing up.  
Big full of riches and filthy.  
There was no link between the furniture or the walls.  
It was eccentric like Klaus, full of colours.

They found Klaus outside laying in the pool.

Klaus was dressed in nothing but a pair of pink speedos.

His beard was long and there were a pair of sunglasses on his face.  
“Allison”  
He said.

It was so Klaus Five had to Laugh.  
Allison screamed and jumped into the pool making her dress and shoes wet.  
And Five started laughing.  
He couldn't help it.

He fell down to the ground laughing.  
This was all so Klaus, hey stuck in 1960, not a problem start a Cult.  
They were hugging now.

“I thought you were dead”

Klaus said tears in his eyes.  
His hands were cupping her face.  
Then he got a good look at Five.

He splashed water all over Allison's dress.  
“there's some guy over there”  
he said while pointing.  
Five couldn't stop laughing, it all just bubbled over.

“Five would you stop laughing?”  
Allison said but she was also smiling.

“little number Five?”  
Klaus said 

“wow you got hot”  
Was all he said.

“I'm not sure how to take you calling me hot?  
I suppose it's a compliment?”

Allison was laughing at her feet in the pool.

“Definitely not a compliment five”  
She said, still smiling.

Klaus took hands over his heart.  
“Allison, why would you even”

Allison started telling him about Ray.  
“I got married, Klaus”  
“oh my wow congratulations, I've just been chilling here you know”

“you started a cult, Klaus”

Allison said her feet in the water.  
And Five felt good, his brother was here.  
Allison jumped up to him and took his hand, then she dragged him into the pool and pulled him into the hug.  
Klaus' whole body was wet from pool water, he also smelled like it.  
But Five was so happy that he didn't care.

“your family is so wired”  
Raymond said.

He was looking at Klaus who was laying on the kitchen table without a shirt, a wooden spoon in his mouth.

“you have no idea”  
Five said.  
Klaus was licking the spoon.

While Five just smiled,   
In the back, Diego was sharpening his knives and Ray just looked confused.

Ray just left the room.

“This family”

“Five move the dam body from the couch”

Five just jumped cackling with laughter at Diego's expression

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> If you find any mistakes please tell me.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Will be updated as It goees.


End file.
